In The Deepest Part Of Their Souls
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: Sometimes in life, people will tell you things that can't be forgiven, nor forgotten. Jess and Coby believed that people put up walls because they were afraid. Jess and Coby were afraid. They liked being alone. But maybe, in the deepest part of their souls, they thought otherwise. Only they knew. Oneshot! Jess and OC. Please read! Give it a chance and REVIEW.


# The Deepest Part Of Their Soul. #

Mysteria: Hmm. . . I don't own Kingdom Keepers, enjoy! Oh, no. Tweety Bird don't touch that-to late.

# The Deepest Part Of Their Soul.

*Sometimes in life, people will tell you things that can't be taken back. Can't be forgiven. And sometimes, people will tell you nice things, that, when you think about it, aren't nice at all. Jess and Coby thought that, sometimes, people blocked others out because of fear. Coby and Jess were afraid. They liked being alone. Jess and Coby believed that people acted. But, maybe, deep inside, in the deepest part of their soul, they wanted someone. Only they knew.*  
* * *

(Jess's POV.)

I think that in life, people act.

They act happy, and act sad.

Because, you only really feel sad for yourself.

I know that sounds harsh, but it's what I think.

I act.

I put on this show that makes people think that I'm checking out every guy.

That I'm a regular, flirtatious, girly girl.

But, I'm not.

Nor will I ever be.

I like being alone.

That's simply me.

But maybe, in the deepest part of my soul, I'm lonely.

Maybe, my soul is alone.

And, maybe, I like it like that.

I mean, isn't that why I left Rob?

Because I don't know how to love?

Amanda. . . We are sisters, even if not by blood.

I'm happy for her, I really am.

It's just. . . Her being with Finn. . . Makes me a Lone Wolf.

Sometimes in life, people will tell you things that can't be forgiven.

It's happened to me multiple times.

(Nobody's POV.)

Jess was sitting on a park bench, letting the sun warm her.

Her now red hair blew in a breeze.

A shadow loomed over her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting here alone?" A voice asked.

Jess looked up.

A boy, her age, was standing befor her.

Long, strong arms and tan legs, with black hair and brown eyes, he was cute.

But, when Jess found she couldn't read him, she became unsettled.

"What's a cute guy like you doin' gettin' baked by the sun? You're not gettin' me." Jess responded.

The boy smiled, "actually, I came to ask why you dyed your hair. White's a beautiful colour."

Jess stood, scared. "How'd you know my hair was white?"

"You can change the colour, but the roots always stay the same." The boy said. "The name's Jacoby. I go by Coby."

Jess nodded. "Jessica."

"But people call you Jess."

Now Jess gasped, "how'd you know?" All this time her mind had been wondering why she hadn't dreamt this.

"Dreams." Coby answered.

(Coby's POV.)

She stepped back when I said that.

"I'm a Fairlie." I said, and I saw her relax a bit.

"Why're you telling me this?" She asked.

"Because I dreamt you up. Something told me to say hi to you." I answer.

"Are you seriously a Fairlie?" She asks, looking around nervously.

"All Fairlies boys and girls," I begin. I'm saying the Fairlie promise.

"Must stick together for all years.  
Must help each other when one's mind is a wirl,  
All Fairlies must cry the same tears.  
One by one we will stand tall,  
One by one we will not fall.  
This is the Fairlie promise."

I finish, and she smiles.

If only she knew half of my dream.

(Jess's POV.)

When he says the Fairlie Promise, I know I may trust him.

"Are you here alone?" I ask.

"Yep." Coby answers.

"Why?"

"Because my dream sent me." He says.

"So you're a dreamer, like me?" I ask.

"You're a dreamer too?" He says, eccstatic.

"Yep."

A few weeks later, we find ourselves eating ice cream, laughing and talking.

The Keepers and Amanda know about him, but, they don't hang out with the Him like me.

The deepest part of my soul seems happy.

I don't know about the other part.

"You know this qualifies as a date, right?" Coby asks, and I make a face.

He laughs, eyes twinkling. "Well, my dear Jessica, I'm leaving tomorrow."

He lets the words sink in.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"I'm a traveler. I really like you, Jess. I'm not gonna lie. But, I'm not an ordanary Fairlie. They're lookin' for me. I need to get going."

I look at him, and I see a vision. The two of us, sitting on a cliff, my head on his shoulder, the sun's going down. . .

I've been getting tired of staying here, in Florida.

I love Amanda and the others, but, Coby seems to need me.

And I him.

"I'm coming with you."

(Coby's POV.)

When she says those words, I feel like kissing her.

But, I don't.

"Jess, you could be getting into trouble."

"I know." She answers, "but I want to go. We'll be together. Chasin' the sun."

"Isn't that a song?" I ask, and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"You can come, but I'm leaving tomorrow, at dawn." I say.

"I'll be ready."

"You gonna tell the others?"

She stares at me. "They'd try to stop me. I'm leaving them a note."

"Jess. . ." I say, "are you sure?"

"Positive."

(Nobody's POV.)

They met behind the Foster House, and caught a bus.

To Texas.

They laughed and talked and when suspicion was aroused, they got off the bus.

"Were do you wanna eat?" Coby asked.

"McDonald's is okay." Jess answered.

While in McDonald's, a lady looked at them and said, "what a lovely young couple."

The two blushed but, to both their confusion, did not deny it.

(Four days later. . .)

Somewhere along the way, Jess's hair turned white again.

They where in Texas.

Jess and Coby took in their surroundings and found them small.

Tiny, insignificant.

And they where talking about themselves.

They where at a valley, sitting on a cliff top.

Jess remembered her vision, and, put her head on Coby's shoulder as the sun set.

They both knew they were Lone Wolves.

Both knew they had no chance at love.

But, maybe, just maybe, in the deepest part of their souls, they knew otherwise.

0o0

I know! Where the heck did I come up with this? Answer: In music class.

So. . . Coby and Jess lived happily ever after, in case you were wondering.

But, they had to move Puerto Rico in order to do so.

If you're mad at me for making Jess ditch Amanda, then, not my problem!

Just don't kil me!

Or I'll send Goat Man after you. . . Mwahahahahahaha.

Ooh! Look! Review button! Press it and review for the answer to your problems!


End file.
